mushroom_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon
Captain Douglas Jay Falcon, more commonly known as Captain Falcon, is an F-Zero racer and galactic bounty hunter. He pilots the famous F-Zero machine, the Blue Falcon and its upgraded successor, the Neo Blue Falcon. Story Appearances * F-ZERO RISING: REVENGX Biography Early life Captain Falcon's past is wrought with unknowns and mysteries. The only aspect of his origin that's known is that he hails from Port Town, and even that fact has been hotly debated by his fans. It's also rumored that he previously worked for the Internova Police Force; this would explain how he got the title of "Captain". While his upbringing may be mysterious, Falcon has made a name for himself as an intergalactic bounty hunter, a Super Smash Bros. fighter, and, most importantly, a pilot in the F-Zero Grand Prix. Life of a Champion Captain Falcon began his career as a pilot in the very first F-Zero Grand Prix. He's one of just four known participants in these early races, though it's believed that there were many more. Captain Falcon managed to defeat his rival, Samurai Goroh, and won the title of the galaxy's first F-Zero Champion. This skyrocketed Falcon's popularity, even going as far as to earn him a spot in the very first Super Smash Bros., where fans got their first glimpse at the Captain's martial arts prowess. At some point, Falcon was involved in an accident that left him hospitalized for an extended period of time. During this time, a thief stole a sample of his blood and it was subsequently used to create his clone, Blood Falcon. Falcon recovered in time to take part in the next F-Zero Grand Prix, which involved 29 other racers, including Blood Falcon and Black Shadow, his nemeses. Despite the extreme opposition, Captain Falcon was reportedly victorious in this Grand Prix. In fact, Captain Falcon had never lost an F-Zero Grand Prix up to this point. Eventually, Captain Falcon even manages to best the creators of the Earth itself in an F-Zero race. Fall and Rise of F-Zero After his final F-Zero Grand Prix victory, the sport itself began to wane in popularity. Over time, Captain Falcon became known better as a Smash Bros. fighter than as a bounty hunter or racer. However, despite how things may have seemed, there was actually a growing demand for the F-Zero Grand Prix to make its grand return. When it was announced that the next F-Zero races would be crowdfunded, the project received enough contributions to meet its goal in almost no time at all. Once again, Captain Falcon and all of the F-Zero racers would have a chance to compete yet again. As usual, however, many evil forces were lurking in the shadows and Falcon would once again find himself face-to-face with all of them. However, the long absence from the F-Zero scene had left Captain Falcon feeling somewhat jaded about his own purpose and identity. It was only after he was contacted by the United States-Mushroom Kingdom Joint Intelligence Operation that his motivation to race and fight against evil was reinvigorated. Category:Toad Series Category:Main Characters